


A Short Walk Around the Right Corner

by TigressJade



Series: A Shot in the Dark and a Shield Edged With Light [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent Carter (TV) Spoilers!, Agent Carter Episode 6 - A Sin to Err, Agent Carter S1E6 - A Sin to Err, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, How to Save A Life., M/M, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigressJade/pseuds/TigressJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tie-in drabble for the story "From Sky's Edge at the Horizon to the Streets of Brooklyn That We Call Home".  Bucky takes initiative in hopes of gathering intel on Peggy's current situation with the SSR and happens to be in the right place at the right time to keep an unsuspecting SSR Agent's head above water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Walk Around the Right Corner

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I WILL get to writing that Epilogue eventually, but here's a little something to read in the meantime.
> 
> Spoilers for Agent Carter Episode 6 - A Sin to Err!
> 
> I came up with this after watching Tuesday’s Agent Carter episode “A Sin to Err”. I kept wondering what Steve and Bucky from the “Sky’s Edge at the Horizon” universe would do with this new situation that Peggy’s found herself in.
> 
> Well that and I felt terrible for Agent Yauch since what happened was none of his doing. Hell, he’s the only one who voiced any suspicions about Ivchenko and the leeway Dooley seemed to be giving him. So he gets MAJOR points for that. And, in this universe, he gets to live, thanks to Bucky’s taking initiative and tailing an SSR agent in hopes of finding out what was happening with the search for Peggy.
> 
> (I should also mention that Bucky and Steve weren’t present for the meeting between Jarvis and Peggy at the Automat earlier that day, because they had jobs to attend to at that time of the day. Bucky just assumed that Peggy wouldn’t go back to the Griffith right away once Jarvis called in about them being pursued, even though Bucky knew she’d be going there ‘eventually’ to get her things.)

Bucky had taken it into his head to tail one of the SSR Agents he’d ascertained must be looking for Peggy, after Edwin Jarvis’ panicked call to him and Steve’s apartment.

 _Why is this guy drinking so early in the day…wait, is that bourbon?_ Bucky thought as he watched the man throw back a hard shot from a large glass.

Shaking his head he watched as the man paid his surprisingly minute tab and stepped out of the bar with a seemingly dazed expression on his face. Bucky scrunched up his face in confusion as the man made a few spritely careless steps into the street.

“What the…?” Bucky caught himself muttering as he leapt forward and grabbed the man’s shoulder with his metal arm, tugging him away from the path of a truck hauling freight at full speed directly toward him.

The man blinked blankly at Bucky and then tried to step out of his grip and back in the direction of the street. Bucky narrowed his eyes suspiciously and used his right hand to smack some sense back into the guy, who coughed loudly with several rapid blinks and turned his face up in a blindingly shocked stare as if he’d only just noticed Bucky for the first time.

“I-wait that hand…you’re-” he stuttered looking down at Bucky's uncovered left arm.

“Not here” Bucky said putting a finger to his lips.

“Ivchenko…” the man whispered disbelievingly to himself as he tried to re-grasp some sense of calm. “I’m supposed to be…oh god, I remember talking to him back at the office and then-”

“Come back here with me and…you got a name?” Bucky broke off.

“Carl Yauch, sir” the agent answered.

“Agent Yauch” Bucky repeated. “Me and a friend of mine were asked to look in on a few things and I think it’s finally gone beyond us.”

Agent Yauch blinked at him.

“Sergeant?”

“We like to keep involved” Bucky said by way of explanation as the two of them stepped back into the bar and took up a private table this time. “Now why don’t you tell me why you almost took the long walk out into the street?”

“With all due respect, sir, I’m not sure I remember it correctly” Yauch said, still seemingly unnerved by what had happened.

Bucky sighed and wound up making a call to Steve while Yauch sipped on a cold beer, in an attempt to steady himself.

“You think he’ll be more talkative around me, Buck?” Steve asked incredulously from the other end of the line.

“I think something’s going down in the SSR” Bucky replied. “That scientist Peggy and the Commandos brought back…he’s the last person this guy talked to before he suddenly found himself feeling suicidal. Doesn’t remember how he got to be where he is. Sound familiar to you?”

“We never really made it out of Russia did we?”

“Not the way we’d’ve liked to, Stevie.”

Steve joined Bucky and Agent Yauch down the bar after a wait time of fifteen to twenty. Yauch seemed doubly shocked, but far more receptive to explaining his situation to Captain America. Steve’s presence verified Bucky’s own identity in a way that the metal arm couldn’t. Yauch assumed that Colonel Phillips had asked the two of them to remain on standby even after their discharge and they didn’t disabuse him of that notion.

After they’d gotten their information, and a confirmation on Bucky's suspicion that Dr. Ivchenko was using some type of hypnotism to manipulate the SSR, Steve and Bucky managed to convince Agent Yauch to take some emergency sick leave from the office and lay low at his girlfriend’s place for the next week or so, in an effort to keep him out of the inevitable crossfire.

They returned to their apartment only to find Jarvis waiting at the door.

“I’m afraid Ms. Carter has been apprehended” he informed them “and it is only a matter of time before I’m called in as well.”

“Can’t you-”

Jarvis shook his head, forestalling Steve’s question.

“They will once again threaten to deport my wife, Captain Rogers, I will have no choice but to go with them. I suggest the two of you find Mr. Stark and warn him. Ms. Carter was at the Griffith attempting to retrieve the sample of your blood from her room before vacating it.”

Steve took in a sharp breath, while Bucky left dents in the window pane as he gripped it between his metal fingers.

“They’ll only come for you there now that Leviathan’s got an in with Dr. Ivchenko” Bucky gritted out. “They know you’re the fast track to getting Stark and the rest of the toys he’s made.”

“Be that as it may, I will have to surrender myself to the SSR when they arrive” Jarvis replied with a worrying frown.

“Just be wary of this guy, Ivchenko” Bucky pressed. “He seems to be using some type of suggestive coercion to even the odds in his favor.”

“I will endeavor to keep my wits about me, while I’m at headquarters.”

“We’ll be watching” Steve affirmed. “At the first sign of trouble, we’re going to come for the two of you.”

“I’d appreciate it more if you picked up where Ms. Carter left off and tried to clear us” Jarvis intoned. “I promised Mr. Stark that I’d keep the two of you from getting yourselves killed again.”

“We’ll keep it low key” Bucky promised, putting a hand up to grasp Steve’s shoulder “but if the Russians come for you, it’s no holds barred.”

“I’ll consider myself warned” Jarvis said as he stepped past them and back toward the car waiting parked outside.

“We’ve gotta get her out of there, Buck, they’ll eat her alive in an interrogation room” Steve protested after Jarvis had left.

“Just wait, Stevie. They’ll make their move and then us being there to help out the SSR won’t be seen as too suspicious” Bucky assured him. “Those guys can’t do more than book her right now and we both know Leviathan isn’t done yet.”

“Not with Howard’s inventions there for the taking” Steve intoned grudgingly. “Doesn’t mean I have to like the waiting.”

“It’ll be worth it when Carter gets cleared” Bucky replied, turning the key in its lock and stepping inside their apartment.

Steve double-checked the hallway before following close behind him.


End file.
